


Evidence & Illegal Arrests

by Zenny01



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenny01/pseuds/Zenny01
Summary: When Quentin arrests Oliver after Ra's reveals his identity, Laurel steps in reminding him he is not above the law.





	Evidence & Illegal Arrests

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was thinking about Arrow season 3, and I remembered Laurel’s response to Ray when he tried to accuse Oliver of being the Arrow. Laurel shot him down quickly. The photo was pretty incriminating, but her response was “photos can be fabricated.” Then there was his statement. Or more accurately his “uncorroborated testimony.” Since Oliver can’t be accused with those two pieces of evidence, why is it that Quentin can just say Oliver’s the arrow and get an arrest warrant? Especially since his name had already been cleared years ago. It doesn’t add up. Laurel is a lawyer and a damn good one at that. I am sure she can clear Oliver’s name without needing Roy to turn himself in. Especially since the basis of the arrest warrant is a testimony that says “A homicidal maniac, who technically doesn’t exist according to the government records, kidnapped me and told me that Oliver (who I hate) is also the Arrow (who, coincidentally, I also hate).” Therefore, this fic was born.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. NONE OF THIS BELONGS TO ME.**

 

Laurel stormed into the precinct walking past all of the officers who tried to stop her. She entered the interrogation room and slammed the door behind her. Her dad looked up at her angrily and Oliver seemed confused. Ignoring their stares, she put her briefcase down on the table in front of her and crossed her arms before speaking.

“I’m going to keep this short, you can’t detain Oliver here,” Laurel said curtly.

“The hell I can’t!” Her father growled standing up quickly. “He’s a murderer. We’ve been hunting this bastard for years.”

“Well unless you want to be in violation of the law your supposed to uphold, you will release him,” Laurel shot back. “You arrested him without any proof. You have no evidence!” Quentin glared at both vigilantes angrily.

“You have my statement. That should be more than enough,” he snarled anger flashing in his eyes.

“Laurel,” Oliver said looking up. She stared at him. He seemed broken and like he’d given up. “I turned myself in.”

“That’s not enough to prosecute,” She insisted.

“What the hell do you mean that’s not enough. He confessed,” the Captain said lowly.

“He confessed to you alone. And uncorroborated. Your so-called confession seems pretty fabricated right now,” Laurel said glaring at her dad. “In fact, Ollie has the grounds for a defamation lawsuit.”

“Someone is backing me up. They told me who he was! I do have proof.”

“You honestly think that the testimony of an immortal assassin will count in court. Especially considering he doesn’t legally exist,” She pointed out.

“I can’t believe you’re doing this right now,” Quentin yelled. “He is the reason Sara is dead. He may as well have fired the arrows!”

“Enough!” Laurel screamed at her father. “You have been blaming Oliver for Sara’s death since he’s gotten back from the island. When she was alive you apologized. But the moment something happened you went right back to blaming him. He is not the reason Sara died. He never was!”

“You're protecting a killer!”

“I’m protecting a hero,” Laurel said with finality. “So get those damn cuffs off of him right now or I will have you arrested.”

Quentin stared at his daughter fuming. He couldn’t believe her. First, she kept Sara’s death a secret. For months, she’d lied to him. And now she was protecting Queen. The person he hated more than anything else right now.

“Fine,” he spat throwing the keys to the former millionaire. Instead of taking them, Oliver just stood up leaving the empty cuffs on the table.

“Ollie, I’ll meet you outside,” Laurel said tossing her keys over to him. He nodded looking between the two Lances before walking out the door and closing it behind him.

“I guess I shouldn’t be surprised, huh,” Quentin said. “It’s always you and him. No matter how many times he screws you over. Or screws other girls for his pleasure. You always crawl right back. And now he’s got you hooked up in this mask business too?”

Laurel gaped at her father in shock before taking a few steps forward.

“I am ashamed to call you my father right now. This is no better than when you were a drunk. Except now you're focusing all your energy into some ridiculous vendetta.” She said hotly. Quentin looked up at his daughter with a dark look in his eyes.

“Get. Out.” He said venomously. Laurel met her father’s gaze before grabbing her things and walking out the door. She walked quickly to her car wiping a tear from her eye. She climbed into the driver’s seat with a sigh.

“Thanks,” Oliver said softly as she pulled out of the precinct.

“Someone had to save your ass,” she said smirking. Putting up a facade of strength.

“Seriously Laurel,” he said turning towards her. “I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

“Well, I think the rest of the team was planning some kind of insane rescue plan. But I figured that we should try the legal way,” Laurel said as they entered the Glades.

“That’s a first,” Oliver said with a small smile. “But don’t talk to me like I’m someone else. I know your upset.”

“My father, he’s being unbelievably stubborn. And I know I messed up but I don’t know how to fix things.”

“You don’t have to do this alone,” he said turning towards her. “I’m here for you.”

“I know,” Laurel replied softly as she turned off the engine. They were parked in front of her apartment building. “Thank you for that.”

“Of course,” he said softly. “I’ll always be here for you.”

Laurel turned to look into his eyes. The air around them seemed electric. And as she leaned in sparks began to fly around them. A small explosion of passion as their lips met. They leaned into each other deepening it, the entire world fading around them. Somehow, they found their way up to Laurel’s apartment and into the bedroom. They crashed against each other as Oliver pushed her up against the bed. She put her arms up as he pulled her shirt over her head leaving her in a lacy bra as she kicked off her pants and stripped him of his shirt and unbuttoned his pants. They collapsed on the bed together moving in harmony. Years of history left in the past, leaving only two intertwined souls.

**Author's Note:**

> So what'd you think? I just felt the urge to write this today so here we are. Thanks for reading! Until next time!


End file.
